dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Reason Why You Are Here
The Reason Why You Are Here (あなたがここにいる理由 Anata Ga Koko Ni Iru Riyuu) is the fifth ending theme of the D.Gray-man anime series, performed by Rie Fu from Episode 52 to Episode 64. Lyrics (TV Size) English= English If I sing at night, I'll be swallowed by the darkness. The morning light shines on that moment. The light won't reach--no, that's not it, The door is already open. Ah, if I just take a step with all my heart, I merely absorb the impatience. The reason you are here now, The sound of this rainfall knows I desire what I don't have. What I don't have, You do. Ah, if I just take a step with all my heart, I merely absorb the impatience. The reason I am here now, I'll search for it from now on as well. |-|English (Funimation) = English (Funimation) If you sing at night, the song gets swallowed by darkness But sunlight shines on it when morning comes I can’t make it...No…that’s wrong The door is already open Ahh… All I have to do is resolutely step into it And swallow this frustration This pitter patter of rain knows the reason you’re here right now I’m crying for the moon… You must have something that I don’t have Ahh… All I have do do is resolutely step into it And swallow this frustration I’ll continue to search for the reason I’m here right now |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji yoru nutaeba yami ni nomarete asa no hikari ga sore o terasu todokanai sou janai tobira wa mou hirakareteru aa fumikomu dake omoikkiri suikomu dake kono shousoukan wo anata ga ima koko ni iru riyuu wa kono amaoto ga shitteru nai mono nedari watashi ni wa nai mono o anata ga motteru hazu aa fumikomu dake omoikkiri suikomu dake kono shousoukan o watashi ga ima koko ni iru riyuu o kore kara mo sagashiteru |-|Kanji= Kanji 夜に歌えば　闇に飲まれて 朝の光が　それを照らす 届かない　そうじゃない 扉はもう開かれてる ああ　踏み込むだけ　思いっきり 吸い込むだけ　この焦燥感を あなたが今ここにいる理由は この雨音が知ってる ないものねだり 私にはないものを あなたが持ってるはず ああ　踏み込むだけ　思いっきり 吸い込むだけ　この焦燥感を 私が今ここにいる理由を これからも探してる Lyrics (Full) English= English If I sing at night, I'll be swallowed by the darkness. The morning light shines on that moment. The light won't reach--no, that's not it, The door is already open. If I feel satisfied, I become worried. If I cry, that's a kind of happiness as well. Joy also comes From being able to rise once again. Ah, if I just take a step with all my heart, I merely absorb the impatience. The reason you are here now, The sound of this rainfall knows. If I spoil on you, there's something lacking. If it's by my side, it becomes invisible to me. You don't realize--no, that's not it, I understand so much it hurts. Ah, when I show my pride with all my heart, I merely take it in, even in this moment. The reason you are here now, This evening sky knows. I desire what I don't have. What I don't have, You do. Ah, if I just take a step with all my heart, I merely absorb the impatience. The reason I am here now, I'll search for it from now on as well. |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji yoru nutaeba yami ni nomarete asa no hikari ga sore o terasu todokanai sou janai tobira wa mou hirakareteru mitasarereba fuan ni natte naiteireba sore mo shiawase da soko kara mo mou ichido tachiagaru tanoshimi ga aru aa fumikomu dake omoikkiri suikomu dake kono shousoukan wo anata ga ima koko ni iru riyuu wa kono amaoto ga shitteru amaeteireba kakeru mono ga aru soba ni areba mienaku naru kitsukanai sou janai itai hodo wakatteru aa mune wo hatte omoikkiri suikomu dake kono shunkan ni mo anata ga ima koko ni iru riyuu wai kono yuuzora ga shitteru nai mono nedari watashi ni wa nai mono o anata ga motteru hazu aa fumikomu dake omoikkiri suikomu dake kono shousoukan o watashi ga ima koko ni iru riyuu o kore kara mo sagashiteru |-|Kanji= Kanji 夜に歌えば　闇に飲まれて 朝の光が　それを照らす 届かない　そうじゃない 扉はもう開かれてる 満たされれば　不安になって 泣いていれば　それも幸せだ そこからも　もう一度 立ち上がる楽しみがある ああ　踏み込むだけ　思いっきり 吸い込むだけ　この焦燥感を あなたが今ここにいる理由は この雨音が知ってる 甘えていれば　欠けるものがある そばにあれば　見えなくなる 気付かない　そうじゃない 痛いほど　分ってる ああ　胸を張って　思いっきり 吸い込むだけ　この瞬間にも あなたが今ここにいる理由は この夕空が知ってる ないものねだり 私にはないものを あなたが持ってるはず ああ　踏み込むだけ　思いっきり 吸い込むだけ　この焦燥感を 私が今ここにいる理由を これからも探してる Watch It Now Navigation Category:Anime Ending Songs